Moonlighting
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Tezuka has a girlfriend and Ryoma is seemingly jealous. He is always disappearing when she is around and refuses to meet her. Could it be because she is Atobe's sister or a reason much bigger?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own prince of tennis and unfortunately never will.

**Hello, I bring you a new fic today. Unlike Vampiric Dream and Kuro Neko. This one will be short and probably not reach more than five or so chapters. No warnings to speak of…or else it would ruin the story. Well on to the story.**

**Moonlighting**

Nakajima Hitomi stood gripping the chain linked fence. Today was the day she told herself. Her friends, Tani Megumi and Yakuwa Satomi stood behind her giving her moral support. Today, was the day she was going to tell the boy of her dreams that she was in love with him and had been for a very long time. Ever since their first year of Junior high when fate had put them in the same class and even as seat mates. Second year unfortunately they were in different classes, but she was lucky enough to be in the same class as one of his best friends so she got to see him a lot. Third year they were once again seat mates, but when graduation came she feared he would not go to Seigaku Senior High, yet he did. First and Second year had been a dupe , she wasn't in his class or in class with any of his friends. That didn't stop her from going to all his practices and tournaments though. Luckily, she got to be his seat mate again this year, their last year of high school. Her last chance, it had to be fate. So she decided that today was the day.

Practice let out and the team went to change. She stood there anxiously bouncing on her toes. Waiting for him to approach her. Finally, after 15 minutes they came out of the locker room all together, chatting looking cool like the popular boys they are. They stopped short when they saw Hitomi, Megumi, and Satomi standing in their path. Megumi and Satomi gave their friend a push forward. Bowing she closed her eyes. "Te-Tezuka-kun….there is something I-I want to ask you?"

Tezuka looked at her, her head bowed low. "Well, you see the thing is….well I…the truth is…."

Fuji smiled. "Its alright. He wont bite."

Tezuka shot him a pointed look. She raised her head to stare into the eyes she loves so much. "I.." she took a deep breath. "I-I love you…please go out with me," she yelled hurriedly.

"Whoa. Hehe…Tezuka-buchou, this girl says she loves you," Momo laughed.

"I heard her, Momoshiro, but sumimasen I must decline."

Hitomi's eyes widened. "Eh? DOUSHITE??"

Inui's glasses glinted. "Yes, Tezuka why, exactly?"

All the regulars were curious. Hitomi was quite a good looking girl, quite popular as well and Tezuka had just turned her down as if she was nothing.

"Mitsu-kun," a girly voice called. The group turned to see a girl standing not to far away from them. She was petite, with light green eyes, and long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She was small chested and wearing a Hyoutei girls uniform. She smiled sweetly.

"Onii-san gave me permission to meet you here," she smiled walking up to the group.

"Hoi, who is this?" Eiji asked looking at the strange girl.

Oishi looked at her as well. "Oh you must be Kunimitsu-kun's friends, I'm Atobe Ryoka."

Momo hit his head. "That makes sense your baby sitting Atobe's kid sister."

"Excuse me but I am a 1st at Hyoutei Senior High and Mitsu is not baby sitting anybody," she said turning her nose up at him.

"So then who are you to Tezuka-kun?" Hitomi asked.

She laughed lightly. "I'm his girlfriend of course."

Hitomi fainted on the spot.

--

Saturday came and rumors had been flying nonstop since Monday. It didn't help any that the mysterious Ryoka was hanging around Seigaku almost none stop now and was there immediately when the tennis team was dismissed. Not only that but every admirer Tezuka had glared at the girl.

The day that they had found out THE Tezuka Kunimitsu had a girlfriend. All the regulars became increasingly curious about her, especially since she had been appearing so much lately, so they decided to invite her to Kawamura Sushi.

"Where's Ochibi?"

"I went by his house and he said he was sick. I told him about Buchou's girlfriend and he just shrugged and went back to bed," Momo sighed scratching his head. Ryoka smiled sweetly bowing to Kawamura-san before taking a seat next to Tezuka.

"So you are related to Atobe?" Inui asked. She nodded. "That's right, Keigo is my elder brother."

"But you look nothing alike," Kaido hissed looking the girl up and down.

"Oh, that's because were not fully blood related. We share a father but our mother's are different."

"Please explain," Inui said writing non-stop.

"Well my mother was American, I was born in this small town in Nebraska. Sad I know. But my mother told me she use to live in Chicago and that's where she met Otou-san. They had an affair and my mother got pregnant. When she found out about Otou-san's wife and fortune and young son, she went into hiding. When I was five, she met this man named Rick. He didn't like me and convinced her to send me to my father. I was sent straight to Japan. It was by chance that I came across Keigo. He and Okaa-san were there to see father off on a business trip. I happened to trip on Keigo's foot and his mother checked on me. When I told them I was looking for my father and that his last name was Atobe, well they took me to the manor. When Otou-san came back, okaa-san told him everything and they decided to keep me."

"Ah. That explains quite a bit," Fuji smiled. "So how did you and Tezuka meet." Tezuka glared.

"I met Ryoka at Nationals. In our third year of Junior high," he said bluntly taking her hand into his own. She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. "Yep, I was there with Keigo-nii-san and I just happened upon Mitsu here. It was like love at first sight."

"Hey, you should come watch us practice, tomorrow," Momo suggested. She shook her head in the negative.

"I can not. I promised Yuushi-kun I would watch his singles match against Onii-san and then after that I have to help Ryou-kun get ready for his date."

"Shishido has a date? With who? With who?" Eiji asked leaning forward. Ryoka giggled. "With Choutarou-kun of course. Those two have been dating for a whole year tomorrow. Its their anniversary its so sweet."

"Masaka," Eiji smiled. "He is dating his doubles partner?" Oishi asked. She smiled nodding. "I'll let you guys on a little secret if you promise not to tell anyone," she whispered. They leaned forward.

"Ryoka," Tezuka scolded. "Daijoubu, Tezuka-buchou," she teased.

"Anyway," she turned back to them. "My brother is dating somebody as well. A boy."

"No way, mister narcissist is gay?" Momo laughed.

"You know, Jirou-kun. Sleeping beauty?" They all nodded again. "I caught them making out in Keigo's room two days ago."

Fuji smiled. "So it worked out. Yokatta ne."

Tezuka stood. "Ryoka, we should leave. I promised to have you home by 8."

"Aww….no fair we want to hear more about her," Eiji whined.

She stood as well. "I apologize but I rather be prompt or I will be scolded. This was fun, though. I hope to do it again sometime."

Bowing to Kawamura-san one last time they left.

--

"Echizen you should have been there. Ryoka-chan is so perfect. She's really pretty and even though she has small breasts, her body equals out so it doesn't matter and she is so sweet and she's from the States like you and …and…."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"Buchou has somebody, so what?"

"Ah…Echizen don't you get how monumentally huge this is. Plus even though she is related to Atobe she is nothing like him. She's not egotistical or spoiled at all. If I didn't have a girlfriend…."

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched. "Who cares? God, you sound like your in love with her."

Momo stopped, a blush crawling across his cheeks. "Anyways, her parents are gonna be out of the country so Atobe has invited us over. You should come and meet her."

"I don't care."

But it seemed as if he did. As he missed every outing that involved Atobe Ryoka. It seemed almost as if he were jealous of the girl. Every time she would show up at practice he would mysteriously disappear. Every time they went on an outing with her, he would come up with some lame excuse not to go. It almost seemed like he was jealous or just really HATED the Atobe name, but it wasn't effecting his game so they had nothing to worry about, right?

"So the brat refuses to be around my sister?"

Ryoka bowed her head. "I don't know what I did."

"Iie. Iie. He is just being difficult," Momo reassured.

"Why is Ochibi so against meeting you, I wonder?"

"As long as his game doesn't suffer, meeting Ryoka is unimportant," Tezuka sighed. Ryoka's head snapped up. "He is one of your friends, right? All you care about is Tennis and the team," she cried running from the room.

He sighed rubbing his temple. "I'll go get her."

"I have an idea. How about New Years," Fuji suggested.

"New Years," Oishi repeated. Fuji smiled beckoning them forward. Atobe watched on in amusement as the Seigaku regulars devised a plan to get Echizen Ryoma and Atobe Ryoka to meet.

--

Ryoka smiled as her arm linked with that of her boyfriends. She saw all the Seigaku tennis players ahead of her. "Minna," she called.

They smiled at her admiring her fine silk kimono. "So where is Ryoma-kun?"

Momo scratched his head nervously. "Well….he…you see the thing is….he went back to America for New Years."

"The plan is a failure then," a voice laughed mockingly. "Yuushi-kun," Ryoka greeted.

"Konbawa, Ryo-chan," he smiled. "Konbawa. Gakuto, Choutarou, Ryou, Jirou, Wakashi," they all returned the greeting. Yuushi looked at the Seigaku players. "You seem to be on such good terms with the Seigaku team yet you have only known them for about three weeks."

She shrugged. "What can I say, I make friends easily."

Gakuto leaned forward. "Do you now, R-yo-m-"

"Mukahi! Leave my imotou alone," Atobe scolded. Gakuto stepped back smirking. "Hai. Hai."

"KEI KEI!! RYO RYO!! Lets go have fun!!" Jirou cheered grabbing Keigo and Ryoka's arms and dragging them off.

Eiji watched them leave. "Yeah, Oishi! Fujiko! Momo! Come on!! Lets go! Lets go!!"

Inui continued scribbling in his notebook while Kaido hissed as they followed everyone. Two hours into the festivities they saw Tezuka walk up to Ryoka, wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her off.

"Oh they want alone time," Momo whispered in a conspiring voice. Ten minutes later Eiji had to use the restroom. "How many drinks have you had senpai?" Kaido asked.

"Anou…..I lost count at five. But I don't get to drink caffeine often."

Oishi sighed. "Eiji, you know better. Caffeine tends to make you hyper and it goes right through you."

Yeah, because he isn't normally hyper at all.

"Hehe…Gomen ne, Oishi. I'll be right back wait for me," he smiled running off to the restrooms. He got there to see a really long line. He didn't have time to wait he had to go now. Taking off he ran down the streets turning every now and then at a food stall. He took a right at the onigiri stall and ran straight ahead. There they were. He had been here enough to know that nobody used these bathrooms during New Years. He ran to the men's room and pulled the door open. He froze in the door way. That was Tezuka-buchou in there but sitting on the sink. The person on the sink counter was obviously NOT a girl with his flat chest and obvious hard on that could be seen clearly through his boxers. Tezuka-buchou was ravaging the other boy's mouth. Eiji wanted to scream, Tezuka-buchou had a girlfriend and he was doing these kind of things with a boy none the less.

Tezuka moved to mysterious boy's neck, sucking and biting it. The other boy moaned. Hey, that kinda sounded like Ryoka's voice and that kimono he was sitting on kinda looked like Ryoka's too and that brown hair by their feet kinda looked like Ryoka's. Tezuka's mouth moved to the other side of the boy's neck and Eiji's mouth dropped. "OC--"

His scream was cut off by a hand over his mouth and the door swinging closed. He struggled against his captor's hold. "Calm down, Kikumaru."

He stopped struggling, that was Oshitari's voice. Perhaps he had not seen what was going on in the restroom. Eiji motioned towards the door, begging Oshitari to look inside.

"Yes, I know."

A muffled 'what' came back.

"I guess since you've seen, I have to tell you…..Echizen Ryoma and Atobe Ryoka are one in the same."

Eiji's eyes widened. 'What is going on here?'

--

**The end of chapter one. Please tell me what you think in a review. Arigatou. Till next time.**

**JA NE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own

**Here's chapter 2. Very little reveled this chapter. But its fun anyways. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Moonlighting**

**Chapter 2**

Eiji pushed Oshitari's hand away. "What do you mean they're 'one in the same'," Eiji asked in a mock of Oshitari's Kansai accent.

He ignored the jibe and continued. "Exactly what I meant."

"They….what are they doing in there?"

Yuushi leaned closer to the door. "Mostly likely having sex."

Eiji's mouth dropped open. "Let me rephrase. What is BUCHOU doing in there with OCHIBI?"

Oshitari sighed sliding his glasses off leaning against the wall. "I really don't know how to explain it. One day Echizen showed up at Hyoutei asking for our help and now this."

"Ooooookay. But what exactly is _this_?"

"I assume 'Ryoka' has told you about her past."

Eiji nodded in the positive. "Well everything 'she' told you was fabricated."

"Fabricated?"

Yuushi raised an eyebrow. "You and Gakuto have WAY to much in common. Fabricated means its all a lie. Atobe Ryoka doesn't exsist. Atobe Keigo is an only child. His father never had an affair. Its all made up. By us actually, we all contributed bits and pieces to the story."

"So then buchou doesn't have a _girl_friend?"

"No. He doesn't. All the clothes you see 'Ryoka' wearing are loaners that Atobe bought. The kimono, the casual clothes, the uniform, everything."

"But why would Ochibi, cross dress? Well I mean I guess there are some gay guys that are into that but….Hey buchou is gay? Ochibi is gay?"

"Obviously," he stated rubbing his temple. Kikumaru was just as much of a headache as Gakuto was. "As for why he does it. Well I have no idea. The only ones that do are those two and Atobe. He refuses to tell the rest of us."

"But he acts so different when he is a girl."

"He should be good at it by now. It took us three weeks to perfect his personality, and the smile, the laugh, calling Hyoutei by their first names, acting like a wealthy person, Kami-sama it was tiring."

They stayed silent for a few moments. Eiji try to process everything, while Yuushi was just biding time. "Well I must do my job," he said pushing away from the wall.

"Job?"

"You may come in if you wish," he said opening the door. "Chotto matte!! What if…"

"Oshitari," Tezuka greeted. His eyes shifted from Oshitari to his own red headed acrobat. "What is Kikumaru doing here?"

"He saw," Oshitari shrugged.

"How much did he see?" A voice sounded back.

"Enough to know that you are you," was the reply.

The stall door opened to in fact reveal Echizen Ryoma, the fine silk kimono pulled back on but not tied.

"Eh? Ochibi has breasts!" Eiji pointed out.

"Don't remind me. Do I really have to wear this thing?"

"Of course you do. Girls have breasts and as you do not it is necessary," Yuushi smiled enjoying Ryoma's discomfort.

"I will tie the obi for you," Tezuka said beckoning the younger boy over. Ryoma walked over to him. "Don't do it to tight this time."

"Sorry, Echizen-kun but females wear their kimonos tight."

Ryoma hissed as the obi was pulled tight. Oshitari bent down to pick up the brown wig. "Honestly, this isn't cheap you know," he said brushing the locks straight again. Ryoma just glared as Oshitari pushed his green-black hair back and re-situated the wig back on his head. "Look up."

Ryoma raised his chin, as Yuushi checked to make sure no roots or hairs were sticking out and that the hair looked natural. "Contacts."

Ryoma leaned over to the sink to grab the lens case, handing it to Oshitari he hissed again as the obi was pulled even tighter. Yuushi pulled Ryoma's eye open. "Look up. Look around. Other eye. Look around."

Light green eyes stared at Yuushi. Tezuka finished tying the obi. "Gloss," Oshitari said simply. Ryoma handed him the tube of pink stuff. After he applied the substance to Ryoma's lips, he spun the boy. "I present to you Atobe Ryoka."

Ryoka smiled. "I hope you are enjoying your New Years Eiji-kun."

Eiji shuddered. "That is just to creepy."

Ryoka latched back onto Kunimitsu's arm. "We must return. Mitsu-kun. Yuushi-kun."

Tezuka began to lead her away, but stopped short. "Kikumaru, not a word understood?"

"Hai, buchou," Eiji called as the two disappeared. Oshitari smiled at him before following to. Yeah, that was just way to creepy.

--

Eiji couldn't stop starring at Tezuka and Ryoka. Now that he knew Ryoka was Ryoma it was just to weird. He was so nice as a girl and really pretty, if he were straight he would have a crush on her, er, him, whatever. Yet, Tezuka didn't seem affected by Ryoma's female form at all. In fact he seemed a little hesitant to touch Ryoka. What he just saw in the restroom, would show Tezuka had no problem touching Ryoma.

Atobe stood up. "We must be leaving now. Tezuka do you wish to accompany Ryoka-chan."

He nodded standing up with them. Eiji jumped up. "I want to say bye to Ryoka-chan."

Atobe nodded. "You may come along."

"Yay," he cheered as he followed them out and down the path to where the limo was waiting. Once they were out of ear shot Eiji turned to look at them. "Go ahead and ask Eiji-senpai," Ryoka said her personality going back to that of Ryoma.

"Do you really stay with Atobe?"

"Che, hell no. I'm not living with monkey king."

"Like I would want you to live with me, brat."

"But wait Ryoka said she caught you and Jirou making out in your room…." Eiji clapped his hand over his mouth when Atobe glared at Ryoma.

"You brat. You told them?"

"What younger sister wouldn't. I was just playing my role," Ryoma said smirking.

"So, Ochibi why are you doing all this? I'm really curious."

He could see Ryoma's hand tighten in Tezuka's hand as he growled ever so slightly. "That's my business. But now its your secret to. You can't let the other's find out."

Eiji stopped walking for a moment. "Me? But I'm not good at keeping secrets. What am I supposed to do?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Whatever it takes."

They finally reached the limo. Eiji fretting the entire way, asking nonstop how he was supposed to hide something this big, the other three being of no help at all. "Your change of clothes is in there already," Atobe said. Ryoma brightened as he jumped into the back seat and five minutes later emerged normal again. Eiji's eyes widened. "Whoa you change quick."

"I've had practice."

"You've become happier all of a sudden, Tezuka," Atobe commented off handedly.

"Hoi? Does buchou not like Ochibi as a girl," Eiji asked wondering if his suspicion was right.

"No I do not," he stated simply fixing he glasses. Eiji smiled to himself, for once he was right and nobody had to point it out to him.

Ryoma smirked. "I'm glad you like me better as a boy."

"Please hold off any hormones until you are out of Ore-sama's limo."

"Were not in the limo yet," Ryoma snarked pulling Kunimitsu in to the large car. "Like Yuushi said keep the secret," Atobe said before he himself got into the car, closing the door and letting it drive away.

--

Ryoma entered his house sliding his shoes off. Kunimitsu following right behind him. "Okaa-san, Mitsu is staying the night," Ryoma called.

"Hey, look if it isn't my daughter. Still cross dressing?"

"It's not because I like it," Ryoma scowled.

"I bet your boyfriend does," Nanjiroh smirked.

"Actually Nanjiroh-san I prefer Ryoma as a boy," he answered wrapping an arm around his young lover's waist.

"Eh? Really? Man, what goes through a gay guy's head I'll never know," Nanjiroh sighed.

"Its quite awful that you must do that just to appease them," Rinko said coming in from the kitchen.

"I apologize for causing so much trouble," Tezuka apologized bowing his head.

"Iie, its not your fault and at least you have all those lovely boys willing to help you," Rinko smiled reassuringly. Nanjiroh's head popped up. "Do you have a harem now?"

Rinko tugged on his ear. "Anata. I'm talking about the Hyoutei boys that have been helping Ryoma pull this off."

"Itai. Exactly….itai…what I said. A harem….itai itai itai itai," Nanjiroh whined as his wife pulled him away. "Oyasumi, Ryoma. Kunimitsu."

"Oyasumi," they called back before heading up the stairs. Ryoma plopped down on the bed next to Karupin stroking said fur ball's white fur.

"I'm sorry to make you go through this must trouble for me. Sometimes I think life would be easy had you been a girl."

Ryoma stroked harder causing Karupin to yelp. "You don't want to break it off, do you?"

"Of course not. I just feel like I'm causing you so much trouble."

Ryoma got up pulling his boyfriend down on top of him. "There's no such thing, when your in love."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "you pick that up from a romance book?"

"Manga, actually," he answered pulling Kunimitsu down for a kiss. "Really, it doesn't matter. By this in two months we will be in America. Thousands of miles away."

Tezuka kissed him again. "Ryoma."

"Though I will want to come back to Japan eventually…."

"Grown attached?"

"Well we are both Japanese, even though I was born in America and had I never come here I would have never met you so this place holds special sentimental value to the memories of our love."

"Manga?"

"Actually, that last line was from a book."

Tezuka laughed before kissing his boyfriend again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

--

Eiji sighed. Practice was hard, not because he wasn't use to it but because of the hot weather. Why they always choose to have their hardest practices when it was 110 degrees outside was beyond him. Sighing he walked into the walker room which luckily was somewhat cooler than the outside. He froze.

"Eh? Ochibi?"

Ryoma jumped, rather Ryoka jumped. "Eh? Eiji-senpai, can you help me? The damn zipper on this skirt got stuck," he said fussing with said zipper.

"Anou……I shouldn't…"

"Eiji-senpai, Ryoka is supposed to show up in less than a minute. It normally takes senpai-tachi 30 seconds after Ryoka shows up to notice I'm gone. If neither Ryoma nor Ryoka is present there will be questions."

Eiji sighed. This was true, and he had basically been threatened by Atobe and Oshitari and Tezuka-buchou to keep the secret. Walking over he examined said stuck zipper which was caught on Ryoma's undergarment. "Oh great," Eiji sighed bending down to fiddle with the zipper.

After a few seconds of playing with the blasted thing, it finally came free. He pulled the zipper loose and then down to complete free it.

"What are you doing, Eiji-senpai," a voice, that oddly sounded like Kaido, called from the door. Eiji stiffened that was Kaido, along with the rest of the regulars.

The regulars froze in the doorway attempting to assess the situation. Ryoka standing there all innocent like and Eiji downs on his knees behind her pulling the zipper to her skirt down.

Eiji could already see the misunderstandings forming and quickly jumped up. "Yadda, this isn't what it looks like," he pleaded waving his hands in front of his face.

"Really, because it looks like you were trying to undress Ryoka," Momo said off handedly.

Ryoka turned to them. "My zipper got stuck and he was merely helping nothing to fuss about."

"Is that all?" Oishi asked making sure the younger girl was alright. "Of course, that's all. Eiji-kun wouldn't try to pull something like that, right?"

Eiji blushed a deep scarlet. "No, never…"

"See. Hurry and change Mitsu-kun I'll be waiting," she smiled sliding out of the locker room. The regulars watched her leave before turning to Eiji.

"Saa….if that's all that was going on then why were you two in the boy's club room?" Fuji asked. Eiji stiffened once again. "Well….I…she…we…the thing is…."

"Your acting very guilty, Kikumaru. Ii data."

"Seriously, I wasn't trying to do anything."

"The evidence says other wise," Fuji commented.

"Ryoka took my blazer," Tezuka said. They all turned to him. "That's why she was in here. She took my blazer and probably had to use the restroom."

"Yeah, and I just happened to come in," Eiji said hoping they bought it. Luckily they did as they began to change. Eiji sighed this was going to be a very long stressful last two months of school if he had to do this everyday.

Unknown to him, somebody was watching his every move and found something to be very suspicious. "Saa…."

--

**Poor tortured Eiji. More awkward moments to come. Plus Eiji try to hide from the 'mystery person'……yeah, I bet you guys can figure that out. Anywho, next chapter will be a long one, the entire background on why Ryoma is doing this and why Hyoutei is helping. So stay turned. Till next time.**

**Ja Ne!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing.

Sorry it took so long for the update. I typed this chapter once, then twice, but both times my USB decided to say 'F you, I'm corrupting the file.' TWICE it did that. So, Lucky number three, I hope. Oh, slight Dream Pair in this chapter. Sorry, to GP fans. I prefer DP so I write DP. Plus Dream Pair works out so much better for the scenario I have in mind.

**Moonlighting**

**Chapter 3**

Fuji had been watching Eiji and Echizen for quite a few days now. Everyday right before practice ended the two would whisper to each other before Echizen would slip off seemingly unnoticed. Five minutes later Ryoka would appear and thirty seconds later Momo would point out that Echizen had disappeared once again. It was all very suspicious.

"Eiji?"

"Hai, Fujiko?"

"I'll walk you home, okay?"

"Nande?" Eiji asked titling his head to the side.

"I just want to," Fuji replied smiling sweetly. They finished dressing making their way out of the dressing room.

"Oh, is Kunimitsu done yet?" Ryoka asked.

"Nope. Nope. He is still showering," Eiji smiled. Fuji walked up to the girl who took a step back. He bowed taking her left hand kissing it delicately. "Highness," he laughed.

She held her hand in her right looking at Fuji. "What did you do that for?"

"Atobe-kun, is always saying his family is close to royalty. Kissing the hand is a proper greeting for Royalty, ne?"

"I guess," she said.

"We must be going, Ja Ryoma. I mean Ryoka. Sumimasen, your names are very close," Fuji smiled beckoning Eiji to follow him. Eiji sent a look towards Ryoka before running to catch up with Fuji. They walked to Fuji's house in silence.

"Come in Eiji. We can study together."

"Fujiko, are you up to something?"

"Iie. Why? Do you want me to be?"

"Yadda, I was just asking," Eiji said following Fuji into his house.

"Tadaima," Fuji called sliding his shoes off.

"Where is Yumiko-san? Isnt she usually home around this time?" Eiji asked sliding off his shoes and sliding on a pair of slippers.

"She's with her boyfriend. They have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"You don't sound to happy about it."

"I don't like him," Fuji smiled dropping his bag on the couch. "We'll study out here. Are you hungry?"

"Did your mom make more cookies?"

"Of course," Fuji laughed walking into the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with two classes of milk and a plate of sweets.

"Sugoi," Eiji cheered leaning forward to pluck a cookie from the plate. "Arigato, Fujiko."

Fuji smiled gently sitting on the couch. "How about we work on math?"

"Okay," Eiji smiled pulling his math book out. They began to study. Eiji asking questions every now and then on things he needs clarification on. After twenty minutes, Eiji felt Fuji's hand on his knee. Nothing weird there. They continued to study as the hand subtly moved upwards till eventually it was resting on Eiji's thigh.

Eiji tried to stifle a whimper as the hand began to massage his thigh. Eiji allowed his eyes to slide shut as Fuji took both their books setting them on the table. "Fu-Fujiko."

Fuji leaned in delicately kissing Eiji's neck before moving upward to his ear. "Ryoka-chan had calluses on her left hand."

"Perhaps, she is left handed."

"When we went to Kawamura Sushi she ate with her chopsticks in her _right_ hand," Fuji said nibbling on Eiji's ear.

"S-she could be ambidextrous."

The hand rose further cupping a delicate area. "Now, now Eiji-kun. Don't lie to me."

"I…Syuusuke…I…"

Fuji smirked pushing Eiji down to lay on the couch straddling his hips. "Its suspicious really. You allow Ryoma to sneak off right before practice ends and five minutes later Ryoka appears."

"I don't know what your talking about," Eiji said looking up at Fuji. Fuji's hand caressed Eiji's cheek playing with the bandage strip.

"During New Years after you came back from the restroom your eyes seemed glued to Tezuka and Ryoka. Soon after you seemed so much closer to Ryoka then before. Not only that Tezuka lied when he said Ryoka took his blazer. I saw him slide his blazer into his tennis bag right before she left. Now, why would Tezuka lie for anyone. That's not in his character."

Eiji stared into Fuji's eyes. "Maybe because he loves her."

Fuji nodded his head climbing off of Eiji and moving to the other side of the couch. His first approach didn't work, but he was sure this one would.

Eiji stared at his best friend/boyfriend. "Fujiko, there really is nothing."

"Whatever you say Kikumaru," he smiled picking his math book back up.

Eiji's heart dropped. He hated it when Fuji called him by last name, that meant he had just driven into Fuckville and that was never a good thing.

"Fujiko…" he whined. Fuji merely smiled at him again before turning the page in his book. Eiji really REALLY hated this.

He bit his bottom lip willing himself not to speak. But finally he couldn't contain it. "Ochibi is Ryoka!!" He clapped his hands over his mouth in alarm while Fuji smirked in victory. It had taken less time for Eiji to crack then he thought. He leaned over kissing Eiji lightly on the lips. "Was that so hard?"

"Demo, Atobe, Oshitari, even Tezuka-buchou told me not to tell anyone and I just did. Well you pretty much figured it out on your own….Chotto!! What are you doing?" Eiji called in alarm when he saw Fuji dialing his phone.

"Calling Tezuka of course."

"NANI?? You can't."

"Too late. Hello, Buchou. I was wondering. Your with Ryoka, ne? Why don't you two come on over to my house. Unless of course you want your secret spread around the entire school. Oh, wonderful," Fuji smiled hanging up the phone. "They can be here in about ten minutes."

--

Ten Minutes Later

A knock resounded from the front door. Fuji walked to the door opening it with a smile. "Tezuka-buchou. Ryoka-chan," he greeted allowing them into his house.

The slid off their shoes before making their way to the sitting area. Once they entered two sets of eyes narrowed on the red head sitting on the couch.

"I didn't tell. I swear."

"Perhaps, you would like to change Ryoma-kun."

Ryoka glared before leaving the room. Five minutes later Ryoma appeared back in his usual Seigaku boy's uniform. He took a seat next to his boyfriend glaring at the two other occupants of the room.

"I promise Ochibi I didn't say anything."

"Then how did Fuji-sempai find out?"

"Elementary. You should know better than anyone how observant I am. Now what I am most curious about is how you got Atobe and the rest of the Hyoutei regulars to help you?" Fuji asked looking between the three. Eiji held up his hands in defense. "I don't know, I'm serious this time."

"I don't know, either. Only Ryoma does," Tezuka said.

"Exactly, and I'm not telling."

"Oh, that's to bad," Fuji smiled pulling out his cell phone. "Because I know of one other person that will know and I happen to have him on speed dial."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Your bluffing."

Fuji pushed a button. Ryoma still stayed firm. Fuji hit the call button putting the phone up to his ear. It rang twice. "Moshi Moshi," a cheerful voice called.

"Jirou-kun."

"Ah, Fuji-kun? Why are you calling Keigo-chan's cell phone." Fuji could hear Gakuto laughing in the background at the use of the nickname. "That's not important. Is Atobe-san there?"

"He's in the shower. He should be done soon though."

"Well then can I ask you about Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryoma?" Fuji could hear shuffling and figured the phone was being passed. "Hello, Fuji."

"Oh, hello Oshitari."

"You found out I assume."

"Yes I did. How much longer till Atobe gets out of the shower?"

"He's out, he's just primping," Gakuto yelled into the receiver. There was more shuffling to show the phone was being passed once again. He could faintly hear Shishido calling Gakuto a dumbass. "Hello?"

"Oh, Atobe finally. I was wondering about the whole Ryoka/Ryoma situation and was hoping you could enlighten me."

Atobe sighed leaning away from the phone to talk to Jirou. "I'll bring the tapes to your house in thirty minutes or I'll have someone bring them to you."

"Tapes?"

Ryoma stiffened. "Tapes? What is he talking about?"

"Ore-sama must go now, ja ne," with that the line went dead. Ryoma sighed burying his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.

30 minutes later the doorbell rang. Fuji answered to see an elderly man standing there holding a paper bag. "The Young Master told me to deliver this," the man said holding the bag out. "Young Master Keigo wanted to bring them but unfortunately he is feeling under the weather. He said you may keep those. Good day."

"Thank you," Fuji smiled closing the door the returning to the sitting area. "They are security footage from Atobe's Mansion."

"Che, should have known."

Fuji pulled the one label the earliest date and placed it into the DVD player

_Tape/ Disc One_

"_We should come up with a really good story like he can be Keigo's sister," Jirou suggested._

"_Everyone knows Atobe is an only child though," Shishido sighed. _

"_How about this? Atobe's father traveled to America for business. There he met a young american woman and was enthralled by her. Even though he was already married with a baby son he slept with the woman unknowingly getting her pregnant. She fell in love with the mysterious buisnessman from Japan and even though he left she decided to keep the baby. She raises the baby on her own giving her a name with her father's surname. So that she had a more Japanese name. The mother looks up the man she slept with only to find he has a wife and two year old son. Not wanting to disturb his life she takes the baby and runs a way to a small town. The girl grows up only knowing her mother. Then her mother meets a man and the man doesn't like the girl and asks to send her to Japan. The mother agrees sending her there where she happens upon the Atobe family. After a long debate and discussion they take her in and raise her as their own," Yuushi rambled off. _

_Ryoma looked at him in shock. Gakuto looked over at him. "Trust me you really don't want to know. I didn't even want to know." Yuushi sent a look towards Gakuto who smiled. "I love you, Yuushi."_

"_MmHmm."_

"_I like that. Do you know any small towns Ryoma-kun?" Choutarou asked._

"_I was born in LA but…How about Texas there are a lot of small towns there."_

_Yuushi shook his head. "Too big of a state. How about Nebraska? Not many people here know of that state."_

"_Oh, I like that. And your name can be Ryoka," Jirou smiled._

"_Che, that's to obvious. Its just changing the last symbol of my name."_

"_Ryoko is a very common name and the woman is supposed to be American. She wanted a common name with a 'twist' besides that it would be spelled out in English not Kana," Shishido sighed. _

"_Then that's settled. Ore-sama will get you clothes and a Hyoutei girls uniform."_

"_If he is supposed to be Atobe-Buchou's sister, wouldn't she be familiar enough with us to call us by our first names?" Hiyoshi suggested._

_Ryoma's eyes widened. "No! No way!"_

_Atobe's eyes narrowed on the boy. "You came to us asking for help. This has to be 100 percent perfect. Ore-sama will not settle for less. Besides that I have a trump card."_

"_Che, and whats that?"_

"_Tezuka, of course."_

_Ryoma shut up immediately he shoulders going slack . "Good. Now we wont answer you unless you call our first names."_

"_I don't even know all of your first names," Ryoma bit back. _

"_Allow me," Oshitari said. "My name is Yuushi, you ,of course, know Keigo, then theres Jirou, Gakuto, Choutarou, Wakashi, and Ryou," he said pointing to each person as he said their names._

"_I hate you," he growled at the smirking Atobe._

_--_

"_These are color contacts, they will most obviously change your eye color," Yuushi said holding up the box._

"_I have perfect eye sight."_

"_Think of them like my glasses. Merely a prop not for actual seeing purpose. Now to put them on you place the lens on your index finger, pulling your lower lid down with your middle finger, look up then place the lens on. Look around for a bit so that the lens is situation and your done. Here I will do it for you this time," he explained. Picking up the right contact lens he leaned forward. "Look up."_

_Ryoma twitched slightly when he felt the object touch his eye. "Now look down, left and right. Blink." He repeated the process so that both lens were in. Ryoma leaned over looking in the mirror a pair of light green eyes staring back. Yuushi walked over to the other side of the bathroom retrieving a brown wig._

"_Your hair is short so all you have to do is slick it back," he said turning on the facet to wet a comb. He began combing Ryoma's hair back until it was slick and flat. "Its easier to just use a pantyhose, but this will work to," he said placing the wig on to Ryoma's head. He checked to make sure there were no stray hairs sticking out and make sure it looked natural. Yuushi smiled. Ryoma didn't get a chance to see his reflection as he was ushered out into Atobe's bedroom. _

"_Sugoi, you look so pretty, Ryoma-kun," Jirou cheered._

_Atobe emerged from his closet, if it could be called that, holding a pile of clothes. He laid them out on his bed. "School uniform, shirts, skirts, pants, even a kimono. Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity considering these were not cheap."_

_Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "How much money did you spend?"_

"_I meant cheap by your standards. I only spent about 2500 dollars, mere pocket change."_

_Ryoma shook his head looking though the clothes. At least there was a couple of t-shirts and the skirts weren't too short. "Actually, brat ore-sama would like a word with you."_

_He looked up. "In private," he clarified signaling for Ryoma to follow him. Ryoma rolled his eyes as he followed Atobe out of the room. The screen flickered for a moment showing that the video feed had been switched to a different camera or someone had edited this together. Atobe and Ryoma were now alone together in a large library. Atobe standing against the wall, arms crossed while Ryoma sat on one of the many tables in the room. "Ore-sama would like to hear the full reason behind this."_

"_I already told you once its for Kunimitsu."_

"_Cut the crap for once. The reason we have agreed to help you is because you looked to be on the verge of crying when you came to ask for help. Ore-sama also knows you wouldn't dress like this just on a whim. If wish for my help then tell the truth."_

_Ryoma glared at the older boy for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine. Kunimitsu and I have been dating for a while now so naturally we've, well we've had sex. Normally, at my house since my parents go out a lot. We made an agreement that when we are at his house we wouldn't go any further than a few kisses maybe making out a little. Well one day when we were at his house I coaxed him into making out with me on his bed while he parents were home. It started getting really hot and we were definitely about to go further than making out. Unfortunately, his grandfather caught us, we had accidentally hit the wall and he came up to check if everything was alright. He started yelling at me. Accusing me of trying to rape his grandson, but then Kunimitsu told him about us and that's when everything blew up. His grandfather yelled and hit him across the face. Kunimitsu's parents came upstairs to see what the fuss was about. When he told them all three went off. Telling us we were unnatural, freaks, etc. When his grandfather threatened to throw him out his mother got definsive begging that there had to be some way to get rid of her son's 'ailment'. Kunimitsu told them that he loved me and no matter was staying with me. That's when his grandfather got the 'perfect idea' to break us up. He said I could stay with Kunimitsu if I agreed to dress and act like a woman anytime I was out in public with Kunimitsu. I didn't know what to say. So I just left and came to ask you for help. I haven't even talked to Kunimitsu in a week. He probably thinks its over between us."_

"_You're willing to do all this to appease his family?"_

"_If I can stay with him, then I will do anything."_

_Atobe pushed away from the wall. "Then ore-sama has no choice but to help you."_

_The screen went black._

"So that's why ochibi is doing all this? Because Tezuka-buchou's family are meanies," Eiji said still staring in awe. Ryoma just sat there slightly leaning against his boyfriend. "I never thought being gay was a disease," Fuji mused digging around in the bag for the next DVD.

"My parents assumed it was something they could just 'get rid of' like a cold or flu. So they started inviting girls over more often. I acted somewhat interested so that would think their plan was working," Tezuka sighed stroking his boyfriend's hair.

Fuji chuckled pulling out the next DVD. "What is it Fujiko?"

Fuji held up the DVD to show a note attached to the front with Atobe's neat handwriting on the front. Ryoma glared at the symbols wondering what was on that DVD.

Fuji stood up switching the DVDs out. 'Tezuka, please enjoy this footage. Ore-sama suggests you have tissues close by,' the kanji read.

_Tape/Disc Two_

"_Here put this on," Atobe ordered throwing the school uniform at the boy._

"_Yadda!"_

"_Just do it brat."_

"_Leave the room then."_

"_Like ore-sama wants to check out the likes of your peasant body. Just change."_

"_Che," Ryoma growled pulling his shirt off then his shorts. He pulled the skirt on zipping it up then the shirt adjusting the collar. He felt so exposed. The skirt was so short and if he bent over even the slightest the whole world could see his ass. Was this really the only tactic a girl had to attract someone. Atobe stepped closer to the boy re-adjusting his ribbon and collar._

"_So flat-chested."_

"_I'm a boy incase you haven't noticed."_

"_Not right now your not. Yuushi, will you bring in the other accessories," Atobe called over the intercom system. A few moments later the blue haired man walked into the room holding a small bag, Ryoma fearing what it may conceal. Yuushi pulled the contents out Ryoma's eyes immediately widening. "YADDA!!" he practically screamed wanting to make a run for it._

"_Kabaji!"_

_Ryoma struggled against the large man servant, trying anything to get away from the other two as fast as physically possible. Kabaji held the boy in his place as Yuushi came forward to remove Ryoma's shirt. "You have quite a nice build. A bra and some simple fake breasts will do the trick," he said pulling said fake breast from their box. One again Ryoma began to struggle as Yuushi prepared the bra with the breast inserts. "You are not putting that on me."_

"_Kabaji, hold him still," Atobe ordered._

"_Usu," he replied holding the boy as still as possible. Yuushi came forward forcibly sliding both of Ryoma's arms through the straps. Atobe came up behind the boy securing the clasp. Yuushi began fidgeting with the front moving the breasts into place. "Wait till I tell Kunimitsu that I was molested."_

_Atobe chuckled "I believe you asked for this."_

"_There," Yuushi smiled spinning the boy to face Atobe. Atobe picked the school shirt back up sliding it over Ryoma's head. He tied the ribbon and straightened the collar. "That's perfect," he smirked. The boy really did look like a girl now, albeit he was way to well Ryoma-like. Yuushi smiled at the 'girl' before letting the other boys in to see. "Sugee you look so pretty Ryoka-chan," Jirou cheered. "Yeah, you did a good job, Yuushi," Gakuto smiled glomping onto said boy. _

"_You do look really pretty, Ryoma-kun…I mean Ryoka-san," Choutarou smiled gently. Shishido just nodded in agreement while Hiyoshi just stared. "Shouldn't he smile. He looks to bratty glaring like that," Hiysohi commented. "Oh. Oh. I have an idea," Jirou smiled. "I can get Ryoka-chan to smile."_

_Jirou gripped the smaller boy's shoulders and began whispering in his ear sure enough a soft genuine smile slid across the boy's face. "How did you make him smile?" Gakuto asked._

"_Easy, I just had him think about Tezuka-san," he said flashing a 'V' sign._

_The rest of the footage showed Ryoma changing outfits walking around getting use to them. While trying to keep a smile on his face. He was even attempting to call everyone by their first names. Little by little Ryoma was becoming Ryoka._

The four boys in the living room were so focused on watching the footage they didn't even realize they were on the last DVD until Fuji told them they were.

_Last Tape/ Disc_

_The camera was of Atobe's room. Pointing almost directly at the large king sized bed. "Mmmm…" a soft voice moaned from the bed. Two figures could be seen on the bed the one on top obviously being Atobe. Atobe maneuvered the person under him pulling that person's shirt off throwing it behind him. "Keigo…" the person moaned as Atobe attacked their throat._

The three boys looked at Ryoma. "You already know who it is."

_Sure enough when Atobe flipped the two over they could all clearly tell that the other person was known other than Akutagawa Jirou. Things were definitely getting hot as pants joined shirts on the floor and they began grinding against each other. The door to Atobe's room opened causing the two to spring apart trying to catch their breaths._

"_Am I interrupting something," Ryoma's snarky voice called._

"_What are you still doing here?" Atobe glared as his lover just sat there blushing. "I forgot my cell phone," he answered walking over to Atobe's desk to retrieve the phone. "You better not open your mouth about this brat."_

"_Che, whatever," Ryoma sighed leaving the room. Once the door closed Jirou crawled back over to Atobe. "Keigo," he called. Atobe wrapped an arm around the other boys waist pulling him back into another passionate make-out session. _

The video switched over a couple of scenes. "Aww…Tezuka-buchou," Eiji moaned.

"That was quite mean of you Tezuka. I would have liked to watch that myself," Fuji smiled.

"Then watch it on your own time. We, however, are leaving," he said handing the remote back to Fuji before going to help Ryoma up. The collected their things before they left the Fuji residence. Fuji continued to flip through the images of the chapter index. Unlike the other DVDs this one was unedited, Fuji assumed it must have been put in the bag by accident.

"Fujiko, stop look its Ochibi and Tezuka-buchou," Eiji pointed at the screen. Fuji hit the play button.

"_Kami-sama this is getting annoying. They keep trying to get us to meet," Ryoma on the screen sighed leaning against the wall. _

"_Well they have been fooled so far. Even Fuji and Inui."_

"_I thought they would be the first ones to figure it out. Especially after I called you Tezuka-buchou at Kawamura Sushi."_

"_Yes I too thought they would catch you on to it."_

_Ryoma looked behind him. "How long do you think we need to stand back here acting like were fighting or making up or whatever?"_

"_I assume till they finish coming up with their plan."_

"_Gah, I hate this hair, I hate this skirt…" Ryoma growled looking at the mirror across from him. "I hate acting like a girl."_

"_I apologize once again."_

"_Not your fault. I just have to keep reminding myself that in a matter of months we will be in America, together without your family leering over our shoulders, no offense."_

"_None taken. It will be a relief to have my BOYfriend back."_

_Ryoma smiled. "When sempai-tachi find out, they are going to be upset. Especially Momo-sempai…."_

"NANI?? Ochibi is leaving Japan….again?"

"It seems that way."

"Fujiko, we can't let them leave. There has to be some way to get them to stay," Eiji whined.

"Saa….maybe there is something we can do."

--3--

**Finally I finished this chapter thank kami-sama. Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. I had so many complications while writing that I just got pissed and typed whatever I thought sounded good. On the plus side It shouldn't be long till the next one is up. The next chapter might be the last or might split it into two. I don't know yet. So please review. Sankyuu!! Till next time**

**Ja Ne!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: still owns nothing. And unfortunately will NEVER own nothing. **_

_**I am SOOOOOO sorry about the lateness of this chapter and all my other stories. I don't get that much time on the computer anymore. Maybe once a week or two. So yeah. Updating will be really slow until I get a new computer. Luckily, this is the last chapter of Moonlighting. Well, enjoy!!**_

_**Moonlighting **_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Are you sure about this Eiji," Oishi asked in disbelief of the news they were just told. _

"_Yeah! O'chibi and Buchou said it themselves, ne Fujiko?"_

"_Eiji is telling the truth. They plan to leave Japan after graduation."_

"_Ii data…"_

"_Wait till I get ahold of that Echizen. Isnt there something we can do to get them to stay?" Momo growled then asked._

"_Saa…I thought about it to. However it doesn't seem likely that we will change their minds."_

_Everyone went silent trying to think of some kind of plan._

"_Well know that you know about them moving to America I guess I should tell you that Echizen-kun is Ryoka," Fuji smiled. They stared blankly at Fuji for a moment before Inui started writing in his notebook muttering about 'how it all made sense now.' Kaido hissed in disbelief, Momo shook his head, and Oishi stuttered trying to process the new info._

"_But Ryoka and Tezuka were groping and kissing each other," Oishi said._

"_There's no way! Echizen and Ryoka-chan __**can't**__ be the same person," Momo declared loudly. _

"_Shh…I here them coming," Eiji said cutting everyone off._

"_I figured I would act like I don't understand English and see how long it takes them to figure it out."_

"_You've been talking with Yukimura, haven't you?" Tezuka sighed really wishing sadists would just keep their ideas to themselves and not make everyone else miserable. _

"_Che, I've never been to Boston before. No one would figure it out," Ryoma said opening the club room door. "You told them," Tezuka said as soon as he saw the way everyone was staring at them._

_Fuji shrugged. "We thought we might be able to convince you to stay."_

_Momo pushed Fuji aside grabbing Ryoma's shoulders. "Echizen, your not really Ryoka-chan, are you?"_

"_No. No, because if Echizen-kun was Ryoka then that would mean….."Oishi looked at the two. Ryoma merely rolled his eyes pushing Momo away to get changed. "The third years retire tomorrow, right?" Ryoma asked._

"_Ah," Tezuka confirmed. _

"_My parents got us tickets to Boston and to find an apartment….."_

"_Boston? Where's Boston?" Eiji asked. _

"_It's a city in Massachusetts," Tezuka answered. Oishi still stared at them in disbelief while Momo entered a corner curled into the fetal position trying to reassure himself that he was straight and didn't have a crush on his best friend. Kaido returned to his business and Inui continued writing. Ryoma sighed. "Whatever. Lets just go practice."_

_--------4--------_

"_So they actually left?" Oishi asked while Taka served everyone drinks. "Just for the weekend is what Echizen told me," Momo said._

"_I really wish we could get them to stay," Eiji sighed._

"_We all know Tezuka and Echizen and it seems they have made up their minds. There's no way to persuade them," Inui said. _

"_Demo…"_

"_Inui-senpai is right, Eiji-senpai. They are both very stubborn," Kaido said sipping his drink. _

"_Their happiness is what counts though," Taka smiled now serving the sushi._

"_According to who?"_

"_Syuu….I mean Fujiko-chan that's not very nice. They are happy together," Eiji berated._

"_Still hard to believe those two are actually dating," Momo sighed shoveling sushi in his mouth. Oishi ignored him opting to watch Fuji and Eiji who seemed to be teasing each other. Fuji going after Eiji's sushi while Eiji tried to fight him off blushing the entire time. _

"_Is there something your not telling me, Eiji?" Oishi asked. The two stopped their 'game' to stare at Oishi. _

"_92 percent chance Fuji and Kikumaru are in a relationship. 96 percent chance the relationship is at a carnal level. Meaning they have had sexual intercourse," Inui said flipping through his book. Oishi looked at his doubles partner looking for an answer. Eiji scratched his head blushing. "Anou…..well…"_

"_Inui's data would be accurate," Fuji smiled wrapping an arm securely around Eiji. _

"_I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you would take it."_

"_How long have you two been dating?" Oishi asked._

"_Since third year Junior High…."_

"_Right after Nationals to be accurate. Eiji told me he had a crush on me and well….." Fuji continued. Oishi stood up. "I- I have to go," Oishi said leaving Kawamura sushi. "Oishi," Eiji called._

"_Oi, Senpai…" but Oishi didn't stop. "Oh well, I call dibs on his sushi," Momo shrugged._

_--------4-------_

_When they returned to school everyone decided to have lunch together on the roof. Ryoma set next to Tezuka every now and then stealing something from his boyfriend's lunch. Momo sat close by them talking animatedly to Echizen while Kaido hissed and called Momo a 'baka'. Eiji sat comfortably next to Fuji while Oishi sat a little ways away looking under the weather. _

"_Whats wrong with Oishi-senpai, I wonder," Momo wondered out loud. "He's been like that ever since he found out about me and Syuusuke," Eiji sighed._

"_That's because he had a crush on you," Tezuka said. Eiij and Fuji both looked at him in surprise. "He was planning to ask you out after Nationals but you were talking to Fuji and he didn't want to interrupt."_

"_Hontou? Then I need to talk to him," Eiji said standing up to go talk to Oishi. "Eiji?"_

"_Don't worry, Fujiko," he smiled. Eiji approached Oishi smiling down at him but at the same time trying to be serious. "Can we talk?"_

"_Your boyfriend wont mind?"_

"_Nope, Fujiko wont mind at all." Oishi shrugged deciding to follow Eiji to somewhere they could talk in private. "Tezuka told me."_

"_Ah. Would it have made a difference?"_

"_Iie. I like you, your one of my closest friends but I don't see you in a romantic way."_

"_But you see your best friend that way?"_

_Eiji laughed. "Funny, huh? I've had a crush on him ever since I first met him. Its just luck that we became best friends before boyfriends." _

"_You really like Fuji?"_

"_Yep, I really really do. You could say I love him."_

_Oishi sighed. "Then I'm happy for you."_

"_Yay!" Eiji cheered glomping on to his friend. _

_------4------_

"_We all graduate, nya."_

"_Yes it does seem incredible." Eiji stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend for the jibe. "I'll teach that tongue a lesson later."_

_Oishi nervously chuckled at the slightly sexual innuendo, he still hadn't gotten use to it yet. "So Inui what are your plans now?"_

"_I'll be attending To-Oh majoring in bio-chemistry. Oddly enough, Renji will be my dorm mate."_

_They all immediately made a note to stay clear of To-Oh's science department. "Fuji, your attending To-Oh as well?" Inui asked. _

"_Ah. Perhaps Tezuka you should reconsider and stay here in Japan. You can attend To-Oh also."_

"_Fuji," Tezuka glared. "Eh? Why is O'chibi dressed like that again," Eiji asked when he caught sight of 'Ryoka'. "That's none of your concern," Tezuka said going to join his boyfriend. "Ja, senpai-tachi," Ryoma called as he and Tezuka walked away from the group of graduates towards the Tezuka household. Tezuka took Ryoma's hand into his own as the approached the house. He knocked on the door his mother almost immediately answering it. "Kunimitsu!" she cried happily. However, her happiness faded when she saw 'Ryoka' and how their hands were linked. "Come in if you must."_

_They entered the house sliding their shoes off as they did. Ayana ushered them to the sitting room where Kuniharu and Kunikazu were chatting lightly. They stopped their chatting when the two boys sat down on the couch opposite them. "We are moving to America," Kunimistu told them._

_Ryoma reached up pulling the wig off. "And I'm not cross dressing anymore."_

"_That's not our agreement," Kunikazu glared. _

"_I'll be attending Harvard University in America. Ryoma doesn't have to honor the agreement if we aren't in Japan," Kunimitsu reasoned. _

"_Hah, you cant just opt to moving to another country just out of the blue….." Kunikazu scoffed._

"_We arent. We already found an apartment off campus that also happens to be a short distance away from the high school I will be attending," Ryoma told him. _

_Kunikazu sat there trying to find someway around their decision, desperate to find the loop hole. "Harvard? Isnt that one of the best schools in America?" Ayana asked._

"_Yes. I applied there, Princeton, Yale, and Duke. I got in to all three but settled on Harvard."_

"_That school must be expensive. How do you plan to pay for a university that expensive plus an apartment?" Ayana asked worriedly._

"_My parents will be paying for the apartment so that is taken care of," Ryoma chipped in. _

"_I will be working a campus job. I also took out a couple of student loans and the Echizen's said they would help out as well…"_

"_Unacceptable. Student loans can take quiet a while to pay back and I can't accept my son getting financial help from another family when we are more than capable of paying the tuition for that school," Kuniharu growled in annoyance. Kunikazu looked at his son and daughter-in-law knowing they were about to turn on him. "Echizen your family can pay for the living situation but we will handle all university funds."_

_Kunimitsu looked at his parents in stunned silence. "Then does this mean….."_

"_I still cant swallow the fact that you want to be with this boy. However, if you are willing to move countries away to be with him then we have no choice to support you," Ayana sighed. _

"_I say we let him suffer in his choice. He is 18, he should be made to deal with his mistakes. Like I made you do when you were dating that one girl back in your first year of Senior High," Kunikazu said addressing his son. _

"_With all do respect Otou-sama, Kunimitsu is my only son and I would never be able to forgive myself if he hated us for this."_

"_Okaa-san I don't hate you and I never will."_

"_And despite the fact that you may hate me. I have no big qualm against you, with the exception of making me dress like a girl. That really pissed me off," Ryoma scowled. _

"_I see I get no opinion in this…."_

"_Ojii-sama, your opinion matters greatly to me. In this instance, however, I care more about Ryoma than your opinion."_

_Kunikazu stood up in a huff leaving the room. "Fine, do what you want."_

"_Otou-san will eventually come around. By the way, when do you leave?" Kuniharu asked._

"_This weekend. We already had our stuff shipped over and school is over so we will be leaving."_

"_Anou…my parents are throwing a going away party at our house. Your free to come if you want," Ryoma suggested. _

_Ayana nodded. "We just might."_

_-------4------_

"_My little boy is all grown up and moving away," Rinko cried clinging to her only son._

"_Ka-Kaa-san," he tried choking out while trying to get away from his mother. Unfortunately for him Eiji and Momo decided to join in as well. "Yeah, O'chibi!! Your still chibi you shouldn't leave. You should stay, nya!"_

"_Yeah. Yeah. You can't leave. You just can't."_

"_Rinko let the boy go. He made up his mind already." Ryoma almost thanked his father until.. "and besides he is going to America. Maybe being around all those large voluptuous women will change his mind about being gay."_

"_BAKA OYAJI!!" Ryoma growled lunging to hit his father. Tezuka, however, took his chance to step in grabbing hold of the smaller boy. "Ryoma, calm down, please."_

_Ryoma took a deep calming breath before grabbing Tezuka's hand and dragging him to the couch away from Nanjiroh. "Saa…it is quite sad though. We are losing our beloved buchou and o'chibi all in one go."_

"_62 percent chance that they will visit on holidays under obligation to Echizen's parents," Inui piped in. Amidst all the excitement hardly anyone heard the door bell rang. Rinko was one of the few that did, so she went to answers it. "Yes, may I help you?" she smiled._

"_I am Tezuka Kuniharu and this is my wife Tezuka Ayana. We are Kunimitsu's parents."_

"_His…parents?"_

"_Oi, Rinko who decided to crash our party?" Nanjiroh called._

"_Anou…Kunimitsu-kun's parents…."_

_Time seemed to stop in the Echizen household. Those who had never met or seen the Tezuka family before were curious to what they looked like. While others were a little on edge surprised that they even came. Kunimitsu stepped into the doorway bowing to his parents. "Otou-sama. Okaa-sama."_

"_Oh. Uh…please come in," Rinko stuttered stepping aside for the two stern looking adults. They entered the foyer sliding off their shoes. Kunimistu led them into the living room followed closely by Rinko and Nanjiroh. Ryoma stood up bowing politely. "Ayana-san. Tezuka-san."_

"_Whoa, they even got Echizen all polite," Momo whispered in awe. Inui quickly started jotting down everything he could about the Tezukas. "Minna, perhaps we should move to the other room," Oishi suggested._

"_We can go to the tennis court in the back," Ryoma said wanting to leave the parents alone to discuss things. Once all the children were out of the room the four adults sat opposite each other staring. _

"_Can I get you some tea?" Rinko offered._

"_Yes, please," Ayana replied. Rinko stood heading for the kitchen._

"_So your kid captain's parents? I have to say your pretty much exactly how I pictured you."_

"_Meaning?" Kuniharu prompted for an elaboration. _

"_Very proper, stern. The picture of a perfect traditional Japanese family."_

"_Thank you."_

_Rinko returned with a tea tray with a fresh pot and four cups. She sat it down pouring tea and handing the cups off. Ayana and Kuniharu accepted the tea graciously._

"_Might I ask your occupations?" Ayana asked at an attempt to make conversation. _

"_I'm a lawyer while my husband is a retired pro-tennis player."_

"_Why did you retire?" Kuniharu asked with suspicion. _

"_Had to take care of my son. My family is more important to me than my….career." Somewhere inwardly a chibi version of himself was yelling that nothing was more important than tennis._

"_So you two readily support your son's…lifestyle of choice?" Kuniharu asked choosing to phrase it delicately. _

"_It took Nanjiroh a little time to adjust to the fact but somehow I already knew. It must have been maternal instinct. I just always knew. Plus, Kunimitsu is just such a wonderful young man and he takes really good care of my Ryoma. All in all I have no complaints," Rinko said._

"_I must admit a part of me always suspected that Kunimitsu might be interested in 'other' things but I always thought that he would grow out of it once he met the right woman. Then, Ryoma-kun came along. The moment he stepped into our house, a part of me just knew that that was that. Kunimitsu would never change his mind. There could be no woman that could compare to Ryoma-kun in his eyes," Ayana admitted for once speaking her mind on the matter. _

"_Now that that has been said in the matter of finances. We will pay for Kunimitsu's schooling. We have more than enough money to pay for the university," Kuniharu told them._

"_That's fine but were still paying for the apartment," Nanjiroh replied._

_Rinko shook her head. "Men and their pride."_

"_Our entire family is quite stubborn when it comes to pride," Ayana said._

"_Just then men in our family our like that. Afraid to show emotion in front of people thinking it makes them weak. Well that's how Nanjiroh was up until I married him. He use to act like such a cool guy…."_

_Behind the wall Kunimitsu and Ryoma and the others stood listening in while the adults talk. They were all happy to find the atmosphere was light and almost cheerful as light laughs drifted here and there. Ryoma smiled up at his boyfriend happy that their two families had finally come together in harmony._

_-Months later: Boston, Massachusetts, USA- _

"_Kunimitsu, where is my….what's going on?" Ryoma asked looking at the small gathering in their living room._

"_A study group. We have a presentation due on Friday. I gave you fair warning last night."_

"_When? When I was asleep or when we were making-out?"_

"_Pick one," Kunimitsu said handing notes to the male sitting diagonal himself._

"_**Is he your brother? He is sooooo adorable,"**__ the girl across from Kunimitsu squealed. The girl sitting next to him snickered._

"_**I don't think he likes being called Kunimitsu's brother, Whitney,"**__ the girl laughed noticing the twitch in Ryoma's eyebrow._

"_**He doesn't even understand us. So how does he know what I'm say. Honestly, Liz, he's Japanese."**_

"_**He speaks fluent English," **__Kunimitsu told them handing an outline to Liz. __**"Even though he's Japanese he was born in Los Angeles. Correct line 4."**_

"_**Got it. Also I don't think he's Kunimitsu's brother," **__Liz said correcting her work._

"_**Then why is he so quiet? And if he's not Kunimitsu's brother then what is he to Kunimitsu?"**_

"_**Can we seriously just drop this? He's not Kunimitsu's brother. He speaks English. You want a bio, get one later," **__the boy sitting diagonal Kunimitsu sighed._

"_**Shut up Corey!! I'm just curious."**_

"_**Kunimitsu is never going to date you. The end."**_

_Whitney threw an eraser at Corey. __**"Kiss my ass. I could have had a chance if you just kept you big trap shut!"**_

"_**Regardless, you wouldn't have a chance with Mitsu," **__Ryoma sighed going to the kitchen to get a ponta. __**"Trust me. You not his type."**_

"_**What? Whats that supposed to mean?"**_

_Courtney laughed. __**"I'm a lesbian. You know that, Whit. So obviously I know a gay guy when I see one and those two definitely ain't brothers."**_

"_**What? NO WAY!! Kunimitsu cant be gay!!"**_

_Ryoma shook his head. "I suddenly miss the crossdressing and your grandfather," he said making to go back to their bedroom._

"_Oh, by the way, Ryoma. I'm glad you said that. My grandfather is coming for a visit next week and would like you to cross dress," Kunimitsu smirked._

_Ryoma's ponta fell to the floor. _

_-Owari-_

_**The end…finally. Oh, so you don't get confused. Kunimitsu was lying to Ryoma at the end just to scare him. Call it payback for ignoring him and then causing a commotion during a serious study session. Hehehe…Mitsu has a little sadist inside him somewhere. **_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Review and tell him how much you liked it or didn't like it. Either way.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
